


Lucid dream

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 短篇已完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -鄭友榮/崔鍾浩-現實背景為基礎的劇情捏造-清水向我們鍾浩寶寶生日快樂！！
Relationships: 鄭友榮/崔鍾浩
Kudos: 5





	Lucid dream

崔鍾浩很少做夢，但只要做夢，通常都會夢到成員們。

佇立在空無一人的房間內，崔鍾浩好陣子才反應過來，循著聲音走到門外，亮著燈的客廳傳來喧鬧的話語和笑聲，緩步靠近時模糊的人聲越來越清晰，而後七人的身影映入眼底，隨意坐落在客廳的沙發上，姿勢各異的靠著椅背或其他人的身體。

桌上擺著外送的餐盒，盒內卻已經空蕩蕩的，只剩下醬汁和油漬，桌面歪歪倒倒的躺了幾罐見底的可樂和汽水，桌旁的地板放了個塑膠袋，裡頭裝著食物殘渣和皺成一團的衛生紙，崔鍾浩走到桌子的前方，朝那人走近。

黑色微捲的半長髮沒有刻意的造型，額前幾縷碎髮垂落在兩側，髮尾堪堪搆到顴骨的位置，笑彎了的眼角和些微笑紋藏在頭髮的縫隙，那雙烏黑明亮的眼眸即使有瀏海的遮擋，也難以掩蓋其中所綻放的光芒，跳躍的火苗在瞇起的眼中閃爍，飽滿豐厚的嘴唇沒有塗抹任何的彩妝，呈現唇部原始的裸粉色，卓越的下顎線條因為仰頭的姿勢更加的鋒利，喉結隨著吞嚥口水上下滾動著。

崔鍾浩擠過了幾個人的腳，來到鄭友榮面前，俯視的角度可以清晰地欣賞挺拔的鼻梁和圓潤的鼻頭，頰上時常抓獲他人注意力的痣，以及雖然不長但很濃密的睫毛，在垂著眼時根根分明的展現。

鄭友榮的笑有種感染力，崔鍾浩不只一次這麼感嘆，只要看到鄭友榮的笑容，心中的陰霾就能一掃而空，想跟著他一起開懷的笑著，情不自禁被他所吸引。

緩緩彎下腰，好能夠直視鄭友榮的臉，距離近得被他宏亮高亢的笑聲撼動胸膛，從大大咧開的口中吐出的氣息拂在臉上，臉部皮膚感受到對方所散發的溫度，因為劇烈大笑而升高的體溫使得雙頰透著薄薄的粉紅。

過於真實的場景，但這樣近距離的凝視對方卻毫無反應，彷彿無法察覺到自己的存在，違和感切割著感官與理智，崔鍾浩明白，他又做夢了，注視著鄭友榮的畫面太過熟悉，幾乎每天都在發生，連偶然的夢境也是重現這樣的景色，或許是潛意識渴望再多看看鄭友榮，崔鍾浩望著眼前燦爛的笑臉，百感交集的笑了笑。

四周驀地暗了下來，又或者只是閉上了眼睛，絕對的黑暗瞬間剝奪了視覺，隔絕了光線後失去時間流逝的實感，宛如持續了數分鐘，也好似僅僅一眨眼，轉眼間鮮明的色彩和光線又再度湧入視野，卻已經身處於電視台的待機室。

身旁的工作人員來來去去，臉部朦朧而難以識別樣貌，哥哥們分散在各處，朴星和正在整理頭髮，金弘中還在上妝，已經完妝的丁潤浩和宋旼琦坐在角落，不知道在交談些什麼，姜呂尚坐在折疊椅上觀賞著影片，崔傘站在空曠處獨自練習著動作，鄭友榮靠在姜呂尚的肩膀上，似乎是睡著了。

崔鍾浩又審視了一遍，才明白這並非某一次回歸的記憶，每個人的髮型和服裝來自不同的回歸，崔傘的淺綠色和姜呂尚的紫粉色造型是Pirate King，朴星和的米金色髮色是Say My Name，丁潤浩的天藍色頭髮是Wave，宋旼琦的正紅色髮型是Wonderland，金弘中的銀紫色造型是Answer，鄭友榮的純黑色半長髮則是Inception，崔鍾浩一路數下來，忽然好奇自己的外觀是處在哪個時期，但走向化妝台附近的鏡子後，發現鏡中並無映照出任何身影，好像自己根本不存在一樣。

但低頭又能看見自己的身體，身上穿著尋常的運動服，崔鍾浩想了想，轉身走向一旁沉睡的鄭友榮，先是瞅了眼旁邊專注盯著手機的姜呂尚，確定對方完全沒有注意到自己的存在，才壯起膽子伸出手，將掌心覆上髮漩，微涼的烏黑髮絲從手心流淌過，而後滑落至削瘦的面頰，小心翼翼的用指尖沿著輪廓下移，描繪鬢邊到下巴的曲線，感受著指腹傳來的溫度。

其實只是靜靜地坐著也很好的，崔鍾浩的目光停留在鄭友榮闔上的眼皮，再下移至平靜的嘴角，若在清醒時安靜寡言，總會有人問鄭友榮是不是心情不好，但人不會總是保持情緒高亢的狀態，無論是高興激動的，還是含蓄沉默的，都是鄭友榮的一部分，那雙眼眸會若有所思的望著某處，流露那偶爾才表現的、內斂而難以捉摸的神情。

鄭友榮突然動了一下，崔鍾浩趕緊收回手，不一會鄭友榮皺著眉頭睜眼，轉頭問了姜呂尚時間，又接著問要不要去廁所，被對方冷漠的拒絕後鄭友榮小聲抱怨著，起身伸了個懶腰，緩步走出待機室，崔鍾浩連忙跟了上去，維持著幾步的距離悄悄跟在鄭友榮身後。

過了個轉角，轉眼就來到了室外，漫天的黃沙和當空烈日，蒸騰的熱氣隨著微風吹拂過臉龐，立即就汗濕了背脊，崔鍾浩有些錯愕的左右張望，才望見不遠處緩慢橫越過沙漠的車隊，一眼便見著鄭友榮跨在越野機車上頭的身影，即使隔了段距離，也能看清那雙微瞇的雙眸，帶著睥睨的眼神前行，這副傲然的神情已經許久未見了，崔鍾浩想起剛出道時的他們，對未來充滿了熱情和幹勁，彷彿任何艱難險阻都能被這股氣勢所粉碎。

車隊在一座山頭停了下來，車上的人紛紛跳下，走到了山稜的另一端，崔鍾浩踩著輪胎的痕跡走向他們，沙漠裡呼嘯的風聲逐漸變了調，猶如下起了陣陣的暴雨，待崔鍾浩走近越野車停放的地方，才驚覺在黃沙築起的山脈後方，是一望無際的蔚藍大海，蒼涼的風聲被取代，耳中只剩下海浪拍擊珊瑚礁岩岸的聲響，浪頭濺起了飽滿而清脆的水花。

哥哥們聚在海邊的一小塊沙灘處，身上穿著弔詭的深色服裝，帶著軟呢帽和口罩以及玲瑯飾品，在這片明媚的陽光下顯得格外的突兀，但這似乎不影響他們尋找樂趣，鄭友榮和崔傘用手在貝殼砂上畫著不知名的圖案，遠遠的便能聽見其他人宏亮的嫌棄，極具辨識度的高頻笑聲伴隨著腥鹹的海風，和陣陣的海鳥鳴叫聲一同了劃破天空，響徹了整個海岸。

一陣大風倏然刮過海面，捲起了一道巨浪，鋪天蓋地的打向在沙地上嬉鬧的成員，崔鍾浩還來不及出聲警告，隨即也被浪頭給吞噬，清澈的海水內部卻是如墨的黑，崔鍾浩再怎麼睜大眼睛仍無法視物，好似身處淤泥之中，劃動四肢都感受到極大的阻力，隨著海浪的起伏身體不斷的翻滾，已經難以辨別方位，倉皇之中忽地觸及了堅硬而粗糙的物體表面，狂暴的海水驟然退去，如同出現時那般猝不及防，崔鍾浩頓時脫離失重狀態，俯趴在一處平坦的水泥地上，地面乾燥而灰白，崔鍾浩卻濕的透徹，衣服和頭髮都滴著水。

面積不大的空間四周堆著老舊的課桌椅，柔和的日光自窗簾間流入，牆面老舊而斑駁，幾盞電燈和吊扇歪歪斜斜的掛在天花板上，崔鍾浩抬起頭，發現了聚在牆邊的七人，黑白色調的嶄新制服和背後灰敗的牆壁形成鮮明對比，鄭友榮背對著崔鍾浩坐著，兩手隨意的撐在後頭，崔鍾浩盯著那顆後腦杓，柔順的黑髮隨著動作微微晃盪，看著格外的乖巧安分，頭髮有些長了，帶著捲度散落在耳邊。

崔鍾浩從地上起身，步行到鄭友榮斜前方緩緩蹲下，一一細數著鄭友榮的表情，有些慵懶的微笑，會同時露出上下排牙齒的大笑，不悅時明顯垂下的嘴角，瞇著眼得意洋洋的賊笑，細心聽著他人說話的專注模樣，陷入沉思而變得空白的神情，一如他在夢中做過了無數遍的舉動，將他所能觸及的一切用雙眼捕捉，一絲不漏的收藏起來。

崔鍾浩想起前陣子錄製雜誌的採訪，問到會想和哪個成員一起去鬼屋，或是殭屍蔓延時希望哪個成員在身邊，他都回答想和鄭友榮一起，在說出答案時，含蓄的隔著金弘中和姜呂尚望向另一端的鄭友榮，對方在聽到回答後忍不住笑了出來，崔鍾浩看了一會便收回了視線，怕自己盯的太久會顯得異樣。

在現實中不被回應的情感，在夢中同樣得不到任何反饋，但如果是在夢裏，想注視多久便多久，像是彌補了往日那些不敢過度張揚而藏起的眼神，無須遮掩和畏懼，光明正大的、有些貪婪的將對方的輪廓與線條用目光描繪，深深刻印在心底。

景色不知何時逐漸褪色成黑白，宛若老舊的電視機訊號不良般，畫面出現了若干黑色斑塊和疊影，再一眨眼，圍繞的成員們皆已消失，即使瞪大了眼睛也難以看清楚眼前的事物，連帶著聲音也變得模糊不清，在高頻而連續的耳鳴中眼前一黑，意識頓時被切斷。

再次回過神來，已是平躺的姿勢，崔鍾浩瞪著陌生的床架底部，有些渾沌的轉動著大腦，又瞥了瞥旁邊的擺設，才漸漸理解到自己躺在了鄭友榮床上。

眷戀著上頭的氣息，有些不捨的離開了床鋪，崔鍾浩踱步出了房間，在客廳與廚房晃了一圈卻沒遇到任何人，崔鍾浩抓了抓頭髮，又折回房間，站在鄭友榮的床邊遲疑了片刻，才小心翼翼的爬上床墊，慢慢將四肢完全攤開，用最大的面積去感受這片鄭友榮經常待著的位置。

鼻息間全是鄭友榮的氣味，混合了洗髮乳和洗衣精還有淡淡的體香，崔鍾浩閉上眼，翻身抱住了鄭友榮的枕頭，將臉埋進柔軟的棉花中，輕輕嘆了口氣，心中有些感傷。

如果抱的是本人就好了。

房門卻倏地被推開，崔鍾浩嚇得立刻坐起身，驚愕的望著走進來的人，鄭友榮兀自走到崔鍾浩身旁坐下，一頭濕漉漉的頭髮滴著水，隨手用毛巾擦了幾下，便把毛巾搭在肩上，低頭滑起了訊息。

「哥。」崔鍾浩下意識喊了聲，湊過去想看鄭友榮的螢幕。

「嗯？」鄭友榮拉長了鼻音，兩眼持續的盯著手機。

崔鍾浩心中閃過一絲異樣，傾身的動作瞬間停住，鄭友榮的反應讓他十分困惑，過去在夢境裡，永遠都是他旁觀著鄭友榮，當對方有所回應，反而讓他不知如何應對。

鄭友榮又看了會螢幕後忽然扭頭，烏黑的眸子筆直的對上崔鍾浩的凝視，「怎麼了？」

什麼怎麼了？崔鍾浩慌恐的瞪圓了眼，開始懷疑自己是不是早就醒了，本來想說的話完全拋到了腦後，半張著嘴卻說不出一個字，只能像金魚一樣微微開合著雙唇。

鄭友榮又瞥了一眼手機，突然對著崔鍾浩綻開一個笑容，「呀，12點了，鍾浩啊，生日快樂！」

在崔鍾浩發楞的同時，鄭友榮已經搭著他的後頸，湊過去在他面頰上親了一下。

幾乎忘了要呼吸，崔鍾浩呆呆地望著面前笑意盈盈的鄭友榮，心臟卻揪成一團，接著失去了控制般跳的飛快，血液猶如在血管中沸騰，渾身都燥熱了起來，崔鍾浩張開嘴巴試圖想說些什麼，精神卻越來越恍惚，周身的地面倏然崩塌，他不斷的下陷，無止盡的墜落，緊接著濃厚的黑暗撲面而來。

下墜感被強烈的窒息取代，崔鍾浩大大的喘了口氣，掙扎著撐開緊閉的眼皮，發覺自己又回到了鄭友榮的床上，四平八穩的霸佔著床，崔鍾浩坐起身，有些疑惑自己怎麼跑到鄭友榮床上，接著房門打開，鄭友榮穿著睡衣帶著一身的水氣，一邊擦著頭髮一邊走到崔鍾浩身旁坐下。

崔鍾浩有些愕然，過於相似的場景產生了違和感，腦中依稀還記得方才的畫面，崔鍾浩一時有些分不清自己究竟是位於現實還是夢境，他注視著鄭友榮滴水的髮梢，專注看著螢幕的側臉，感到口乾舌燥，胸口心跳如雷。

「哥。」崔鍾浩的聲音有些發顫，幾乎是憋著氣喊出這句話。

「嗯？」鄭友榮漫不經心的回應，視線一直停留在螢幕上。

崔鍾浩不禁屏住了呼吸，怔怔地望著鄭友榮的側臉，看見對方如預期的抬起頭，對上自己的雙眼。


End file.
